Juggling Lemons
by Jaded Crypt
Summary: Oneshot.Severus and Harry seem to be getting on really well...


Disclaimer: I actually didn't come up with idea for this story, and I didn't write all of it. I Changed a few things around and I wrote the lemon. But my friend wrote mostly everything else. Oh and I don't own any of the Harry potter characters, all though I also don't own George or the gorilla either.

Juggling Lemons

It was a dark and stormy night, Harry was walking slowly down the dungeon corridor. Draco pushed past him, nearly knocking Harry over. The black haired boy steadied himself, walked on, checking his watch impatiently, and, inevitably, he was late, again. Harry rounded a corner, which led to Professor Snape's office. He cautiously entered the Professor's office.

"Your late, Mr Potter", Snape commented.

Harry nodded, making sure not to look directly at the Professor.

"Ron was worried", he mumbled.

Snape shook his head slowly.

"It's only a detention, Potter", he replied cocking his eyebrow, slightly.

Harry remained quiet. Moments passed and the silence grew tense.

Snape broke the silence.

"The usual ?", he asked.

Harry shrugged shyly. Snape nodded and stood up. He stepped out from behind his desk. The boy raised his eyebrows at the devilishly handsome Professor, but it was his feet Harry was looking at.

"Do you like them ?", Snape asked Harry about the sparkly black high-heeled boots that he obviously could not take his eyes off of, "They're new, I brought them from Knockturn Ally, yesterday".

"Well actually", The boy looked into Snape's eyes and smiled, "You wore them last time, remember?".

"Don't argue with me Potter, or you'll get yourself another detention", warned the Professor with a smirk.

"Yeah, a detention", Harry rolled his eyes.

"Getting carried away, are we Potter?", Snape questioned him.

" No, and call me Harry now", the messy haired boy told Severus.

"Fine , Harry", he paused, "Potter!"

Harry frowned, "So, why'd you get new boots?".

" Hagrid's bloody three headed dog got a hold of them", Snape sighed, "And, to make matters worse, I had to explain to Hagrid why his mutt had glitter all over him!"

Harry started to laugh hysterically.

"We'd better get going if you're going to get any sleep tonight, Harry" , Severus pushed Harry towards the door.

"Ok, ok, I'm going, I'm going", Harry giggled.

Harry and Snape left the office. They walked down the dungeon corridor and up a few flights of stairs. The pair came to a wall, which they walked back and forth in front of. A door suddenly appeared in the wall. It was white, with pale pink stripes going down it. Harry turned the white handle and opened it. They both stepped into what looked like a honeymoon sweet (you know like the ones in movies). The room was a pale pink, and there was a red fluffy rug that covered most of the floor. In the middle of the room was a large, white, heart shaped bed, with red rose petals scattered all over. The room was lit by pale pink torches, which hung on the walls. There was a distinct smell of vanilla and romantic music in the background.

"What the hell were you thinking?!", Snape demanded.

Harry smiled sheepishly at Severus.

"You are such a girl", Snape muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that!", Harry exclaimed.

The Professor ignored him and marched out of the room, with Harry behind him. Severus shook his head at Harry and slammed the door.

The pair started pacing, again. This time, the door was heavy, partially because it was made from metal. It was dull and hard to open. Snape turned the rusted handle, and stepped into dark, cold room. The walls were dull rock, and the door slammed suddenly, as soon as Harry walked through it. The ground was the same cold rock as the walls. Somewhere, water was dripping. There were all sorts of intimidating weapons hung on the walls. Axes, swords, chains, rope, whips and giant maces were only the things Harry could recognise, all the other stuff looked a little scary. In the middle or the room there was a smooth bench made of the same rock as the walls and floor. Snape smiled down at Harry.

"What the hell were you thinking!!?", the boy look shocked.

"Well it was better than your girly idea!", Severus retorted.

"Yeah but at least I wasn't planning to tourcher you!", Harry tugged at the door to open.

Snape gently pushed Harry aside and heaved the door open.

"After you", the Professor said politely.

"You are ever so nice!", Harry mocked.

The pair started to pace, yet again. This time the door was made of what looked like bark. Harry, this time, turned the knob slowly and opened the door cautiously. Both Harry and Snape entered the room, both hopeing it was the right one. There was a warm breeze, and the floor was slightly mossy. They could see birds flying over head, and could hear a mixture of animal noises. There were also huge trees all around them, most had vines that fell to the ground. It was obvious they were in a jungle. In the middle of it all, was a man, who was wearing nothing but a loin cloth, and a fairly large gorilla, who happened to be wearing glasses.

"Hello George", Harry and Severus said in unison.

George smiled (note: this is **NOT **George Weasly).

"George of jungle has been waiting for you long time now", the gorilla spoke.

"Yes well that was Sevie's fault", Harry glared at Snape.

"Oh sure, blame me!", the Professor tried to look hurt.

"Well, we leave you to it now", George spoke slowly and clearly.

George and the gorilla dissapared into the jungle.

Harry made a mad dash for a very large tree. Snape followed slowly, just to annoy the boy.

"Hurry up", Harry whined.

"Patience", Snape smiled as he tapped the tree's trunk with his wand.

At that moment a rope fell from the tree, Harry grabbed the it and started to pull himself up, the Professor pursued him. When the pair reached the top of the rope they were in a beautiful wooden tree house.

Severus smiled at Harry, and Harry smiled back. The Professor lent down and pressed his lips into Harry's for a long passionate kiss. The boy wasn't that much shorter than Severus, but Harry always felt short around him. Snape started to undo Harry's shirt, the boy started to do the same to Severus. The Professor pushed Harry onto a large bed, which was covered with a blanket, made out of animal fur. Snape straddled the boy and started to lick his chest, then his navel. Harry moaned softly as Severus slid the boys trousers off, well mostly off they got caught on his shoes. Severus rolled his eyes, waved his wand and all the clothing disappeared. Snape leaned into Harry's neck nibbled at the sensitive flesh. The boy dug his fingers into the blankets and arched his back. Harry felt Severus's hard cock against his own, they moaned. Snape left open mouth kisses down the boy's neck all the way down to his quivering erection. Severus eyes fell on Harry's tight little hole, he started to lick around the entrance.

"Fuck me now, for Merlin's sake!", Harry ordered the Professor.

Without warning Severus plunged his cock into Harry's arse. The boy screamed out in pain.

"Don't be such a wimp, you're the one who wanted to fucked so badly", Snape smirked.

Harry didn't reply, he just arched his back to give Severus more access. Snape took the chance to push his length all the way inside, just enough to rub against the boy's prostate. Harry moaned loudly as Severus started to thrust into him. Snape grabbed the boys neglected cock and started to fist it. Harry came hard onto Severus's stomach, and with one powerful thrust into the boy, the Professor came as well.

Snape rolled off Harry, they were both breathing heavily. Harry lay his head on Severus's chest. Snape waved his wand to clean up any trace of bodily fluid.

At that moment, the pair heard the door below them open. Harry looked worryingly at Severus. They both jumped out of bed, and started to look for their clothes. Snape decided he couldn't be bothered looking, so he waved his wand and Harry, and himself were fully dressed.

"Thanks", Harry smiled at the Professor.

"Now's not the time Potter", Snape snatched the rope and started to abseil down the tree, the boy followed.

When they reached the bottom, the pair hid behind a large bush. They saw Professor McGonagall and George.

"Hello George", the older woman purred.

Snape and Harry looked at each other, tying very hard not think about, what was going to happen. The pair saw her feet coming closer, follwed directly by George. Harry and Severus sprinted towards the door, but McGonagall had spotted them already.

"Be dear and close the door after you, Harry", she called after the boy.

Harry cringed, but did as he was told.

"You'd better go to bed Potter", the Professor snarled.

"Back to normal are we?", Harry asked.

"Bed, now Potter!", Snape ordered the boy.

Harry nodded and left.

Five minutes later, Snape watched McGonagall, looking a little ruffled, dragging George past his office door. Severus shuddered at the thought that had entered his mind. He was just about to get up when Draco entered his office. The Professor looked at the young Slytherin questioningly.

"Please sir", Malfoy looked up at the Professor and asked innocently, "Can I have some more?"

Snape smiled.

The End.


End file.
